


Try Me

by Jubilee44



Series: Marvel Actor RPFs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired By Tumblr, One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Ellie doesn't realize what she really needs until Sebastian gives her an offer.





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post. I hope I did it justice https://zarisamayas.tumblr.com/post/175601320985/can-a-fic-writer-please-please-please-write-a-fic
> 
> Here is the original IG poster https://www.instagram.com/p/Bkis_-oH4LK/?hl=en&taken-by=grvsdy

            It was a mess. _I_ was a mess. I was sure that much of the unnecessary drama would remain in my past high school years. But I was very wrong. I didn’t realize Hollywood would be just as messy.

 

            It began a few years ago when I became friends with Chris Evans from working on several of the same projects as him. He introduced me to a majority of the Avengers cast and I became engulfed in their friend circle. It was nice at first. I got along well with all of them, especially Chris, Anthony, and Sebastian. I had no problem being myself with them, even if that meant being a little goofy.

            Then I found myself falling for Tom Hiddleston. Before I knew it, I was caught up in a whirlwind fling. Everyone wanted to know what was going on and I was among that crowd. We went out often and he kissed me many times. But he never wanted to be labeled as girlfriend and boyfriend.

            Many times, I texted Sebastian for advice. I figured since he had an insight into the male mind, he would be able to help me. But he said he didn’t want to get too involved. Instead, he would offer to get dinner, coffee, or just spend some time together. It was a god sent because he always managed to get my mind off the worries I had about Tom. He made me laugh and feel like my true self. Something I hadn’t felt with Tom.

 

            It all came to a head at a get-together. Practically everyone was there and having a great time. I felt confident in the little black dress I’d picked out for the occasion. In my mind, it would catch the attention of Tom who had been distant for the past few days. He was too busy to go out and ignored my calls. He _was_ busy, he was an actor. I was just being clingy.

           

            I grabbed a drink and made my way over to Tom. He was going to lose his mind when he saw me in that dress, I was sure of it. It would remind him how great we’d be together.

            That’s when I saw he was talking to Chris’s girlfriend. I stopped in my steps and watched. I couldn’t hear their conversation but Tom’s body language was enough to tell. He leaned in close to her, was smiling, and it seemed he only had eyes for her.

            Suddenly, I felt silly. The stupid dress didn’t fit me right, the heels looked ridiculous, and my makeup must’ve been smudged. Embarrassed, I made a beeline for the door. I didn’t want to cry in front of everyone.

            “Ellie?” Sebastian called out my name but I didn’t stop.

 

_Ellie: You need to tell me what’s going on. I saw you talking to Julie, did you even realize I was at the party?_

 

            I felt ridiculous as I sat on my bed, still dressed up, and texting Tom. Maybe he’d realize his mistake and come running for me.

            Maybe I was being stupid and naïve.

 

            _Read at 11:34_

 

            I stared at my phone screen, waiting for the little text bubbles to pop up. But they never did. I waited ten, fifteen, twenty minutes before I texted Sebastian.

            Tears rolled down my cheeks as I saw what he had texted me.

 

_Sebastian: Are you okay? I saw you leave in a hurry._

_Sebastian: You look beautiful, by the way._

I sniffled and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

 

_Ellie: Tom left me on read_

_Ellie: His interest is on Evans’ girl…sadly_

_Sebastian: Leave him now_

It was alarming, to say the least. Sebastian had never told her to leave Tom. He listened to my grievances and frequently told me I deserved someone who treated me better, but he was never so blunt. Besides, the task sounded daunting to me. I’d been pining after Tom for years.

 

_Ellie: I can’t, I’ll have no one_

_Sebastian: Try me, princess_

There was a beat and I blinked a few times. He was joking, right? He had to be joking. My hands shook slightly as I replied.

           

_Ellie: Did I just read that right?_

_Ellie: Sebastian?_

 

            I jumped up and grabbed my purse. As I snatched up my sweater, I felt my phone buzzing. I was almost afraid it was Tom. But as I walked out the door, I glanced down at the screen.

 

            _Sebastian: He doesn’t deserve beauty like yours_

_Sebastian: I’m always here for you, baby girl_

            I was in too much of a rush to reply. I shoved my phone into my purse and moved as fast as I could in the heels I was wearing.

            “Should’ve left these stupid things at home,” I grumbled, afraid I would twist my ankle on the pavement.

            Frustrated, I paused and tore them off. New York streets were not clean but I needed to run. So I did. Right to Sebastian’s.

            Thankfully he didn’t live too far away, just a couple of blocks. I couldn’t count the number of times I’d walked there. Or the number of times that he walked to my apartment.

            Like that one time, when he walked through the pouring rain to bring me everything I needed to fight off a nasty cold. That night he made me into a blanket burrito and let me cuddle up with him, even though I warned him many times I was contagious.

            A huge amount of guilt struck me. He had done so many things for me but I hadn’t even realized what we could possibly be.

            I loved him.

 

            Sebastian came to the door a few moments after I knocked.

            “Hey…”

            “I love you.” I blurted.

            He looked mildly surprised but also happy. “I love you too.” He replied, the words coming out naturally. It was as if they had been resting on his tongue for a long time and now finally they could be said in the open.

            I felt tears in my eyes as I looked at him. “You’ve been in front of me the whole time and I…I should’ve realized. I’ve never had anyone treat me as good as you have.”

            He ran a hand through his hair. “Ellie, I didn’t do those things because I wanted to date you. Even if we never dated I would still do those things because I care about you. It doesn’t matter if we’re just friends or dating, or married.”

            “Married?” I smiled. “Just admit it, you’ve thought about marrying me.”

            He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Alright, well to be fair, you look really nice in white. And you said you like weddings so…”

            I couldn’t stand it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him softly. And it was like everything I’d ever needed. There wasn’t any more time for guilt or regret. All that mattered was he was mine now. And I was his.

            “So you’re giving me a try?” He murmured as we parted. He touched his forehead to mine and rested his hands on my hips.

            “Oh, Stan, I’ve tried you and I think I’m going to keep you.”

            “You liked the test drive?”

            “Loved it.”

            “No returns?”

            I giggled and pulled him as close as I could get him. “Nope. Get used to it.”

            “Gladly.”


End file.
